In the case of known detecting apparatuses, in particular of computer tomographs, the problem arises that noise in a detector output signal of a detector for detecting X-radiation projected through an object exhibits such a noise that weak contrasts can be represented only with difficulty or not at all any longer in a detection result produced in such a way.